


What If

by WinterWitch611



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blink And You Miss It Steve/Sharon, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Ex Sex, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Bucky and Steve are neighbors. They've never really talked or hung out. Then one day an embarrassing incident leads to the beginning of a friendship that stuggles to blossom into more.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky was running late, as usual. He grabs his keys, double checks that he has his phone and jogs over to the front door of his apartment. He pulls the door open and is stopped in his tracks by the sight before him. Steve, his neighbor from across the hall, is picking up his newspaper.

Normally that wouldn’t even garner a second glance but today is different. Today he’s naked with nothing covering his assets except a dishtowel. His body is breathtaking and Bucky almost trips over his own feet at the visual. He’s had fantasies about what Steve’s body might look like naked. And what he means is naked, sweat covered, laying under him and moaning his name, but that’s another story.

He shakes his head to try to clear the image away and regain his composure.

“Oh shit! Sorry, man. I just wanted to grab my paper really quick,” Steve explains. “Didn’t think anyone else would be up at this hour.”

“Wha- I, umm, you have nothing to apologize for. I don’t mind… I mean, no harm done.” Bucky stammers a little but tries to act cool. “I’m gonna be late for a meeting. Gotta run. See ya, around, Steve.” He turns and quickly walks down the hall to the stairs. _Smooth, Barnes, real smooth._

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been two weeks since the naked newspaper incident, and he’s seen Steve a few times. They’ve spoken briefly, and traded some playful jabs about that fateful day. Steve implying Bucky liked the view. Bucky implying Steve did it on purpose.

The thing is, Bucky can’t get that image out of his mind. It’s not that he saw everything but he saw enough. Beautiful pecs, sculpted abs and thighs that fantasies are made of. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t listen at his own door early in the morning hoping to hear Steve’s door open. Their apartments are across from each other. If he looks out the peephole he’d be able to see all of the naked goodness should the ‘incident’ repeat itself, on purpose or not.

Today luck is with him, sort of.

He hears Steve’s door open and then quickly close. He walks to his door to take a peek. As soon as he puts his eye up to the peephole he’s startled by a knock. Falling backwards slightly he almost loses his balance. He rights himself and reaches for the door handle, opening it a little to quickly.

“Whoa! Hey, sorry… I know it’s early but—,”Bucky doesn’t even let Steve finish the sentence.

“No, you’re fine. What can I do for you?” Bucky can think of a hundred things he’d _like_ to do for him, that’s for damn sure.

“I seem to have locked myself out. Good thing I have clothes on this time, huh?” His cheeks blush and his gaze drops to the floor. Embarrassed never looked so sexy.

“Yeah, good thing.” _Hell no, that’s not a good thing!_ “I’d love to help you but I don’t have a spare key of yours.”

“Well, I guess that’ll have to change now, won’t it?” Bucky swears Steve is blushing even more now but then thinks that must just be wishful thinking. “Umm… sorry… that was a little forward.” Now Steve is running his hand through his hair and looking a little uncomfortable.

“It would help you out, right? I don’t see a problem with it. But as for right now, lucky for you I can pick a lock.” Bucky says with an eyebrow wiggle and a smirk. He wants to lighten the mood since Steve suddenly got quiet.

“Do I even want to know why you know how to pick a lock?” Steve asks, his curiosity is praying for an answer.

“Come in while I find my tools.” Bucky holds the door open, Steve shrugs and enters the apartment.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll just be a minute.”

Bucky disappears down the hallway and Steve is left alone in the living room. He heads to the couch but a shelf filled with photos catches his eye instead. There are several from when Bucky was a child. He looks so happy. Steve can’t help but smile. He continues looking, studying each image as he moves down the length of the shelf. He’s looking for one that can possibly give him a clue if Bucky is taken or not. Nothing jumps out at him, maybe his luck is improving.

“Hey, sorry about making you wait. I finally found them,” Bucky says startling Steve from his thoughts.

“No problem. Not like I have anywhere to be at the moment,” Steve says with a laugh. “So tell me... why do you just happen to have a set of lock picking tools handy?”

“It’s not as intriguing as you might hope,” he begins to explain. “My dad was a locksmith. He taught me all the tricks of the trade but it really wasn’t for me. I figured I could do more good as a lawyer.”

“A lock pickin’ lawyer, that’s kinda sexy. Who knew?” Steve jokes.

Bucky laughs at the insinuation. _No way he really thinks I’m sexy. My luck is definitely not that good._  “Corporate law. Not as sexy as ya think. I started out as a defense attorney but turns out defending scumbags isn’t my cup o’tea.”

“Well, can’t say I blame you there.”

“Let’s get this show on the road. I’m sure you’d rather be in your own apartment,” Bucky says as he opens his apartment door and motions to Steve.

“Actually, I’m enjoying your company. But I’m sure you have things to do today so… right,” he says as he begins to walk toward the door, ‘let’s get me outta your hair.”  

 _Ugh! Really? Outta my hair? I’d like to get you outta your clothes._ Bucky’s thoughts run away from him again. _Oh just say something, Barnes, you idiot._

Bucky is holding the door open, as Steve passes by he can smell his cologne, good lord he smells delicious. _It’s now or never._ “So if you aren’t busy Sunday would you wanna come over and watch the Giants game with me? Or we could go down to Shield and grab a beer and watch it there... if you aren’t busy… I mean, I’m sure you are but I just thought I’d ask anyway, just in case.” He realizes he’s rambling and rubs his hand down his face. “Or I could just get your door open for you and shut up,” he mumbles under his breath.

“I’m not busy. I’d like to join you. Shield is my favorite bar, actually. Oh... and I don’t want you to shut up,” Steve says and adds a wink for good measure. “Give me your phone. I’ll add my number. Text me later and we’ll discuss the details.”

Bucky’s jaw is on the floor. This is an unexpected surprise. He fumbles for his phone and hands it to Steve. “Here. Yeah, perfect. Sounds like a plan. Now let me get this door open for you.”

It only takes a couple minutes and Steve is standing in his doorway. “Wow, thanks. I’m so glad you know how to do that. But if I come home one night and find you raiding my fridge I’m gonna be pissed…”

“Wha-wha… huh? I would never do something like that… I…”

“I’m gonna be pissed if you aren’t cooking me dinner. You didn’t let me finish.” The shy smile on Steve’s face causes Bucky to blush this time. He hopes his awkward responses aren’t going to ruin his chances.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. You must think I’m an idiot.”

“Actually, I think you’re pretty great. So, go relax and I’ll text you later,” Steve says as he claps Bucky on the back and runs his hand down to his waist. “Thank you so much for your help. I owe you one.”

“Anytime. Happy to help.” He turns to walk away but stops mid stride and turns back around. “I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day.” _I’ll be thinking about you… while I shower._ Bucky has never been more thankful for inner monologues.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Steve made good on his promise and joined Bucky to watch the Giants game. They opted for staying in, having a few beers and ordering pizza. The beer was cheaper and it was much easier to hold a conversation this way. No loud, drunken crowd to try to yell over. New Yorkers are an extremely rowdy bunch when it comes to watching football.

In typical Giants fashion they were getting blown out by halftime. They quickly lost interest in the game and focused more on getting to know each other better. Bucky wants to flat out ask Steve if he’s single but he’s afraid to give him the wrong impression if he’s just looking for a buddy to hang out with, someone to joke around with, maybe innocently flirt with.  

“You’ve been living in this building for almost a year now, right? And we’ve never actually hung out before. Guess we have to make up for lost time then, huh?” Steve asks.

“Yeah I have and I guess we do.”

“So how about we catch that new indy movie down at the 57th street theater Saturday and then grab a beer and burger after.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky was really getting his hopes up. After so many let downs in his life Steve seems to be a really great guy, maybe exactly what he’s been looking for. Only problem is he still doesn’t know if he’s single, or if he’s gay. All the signs are there but he’s met straight flirty guys in his life. Guys that think it might fun to play around with another guy for a little while and then move on when they get bored or a hot chick crosses their path. He’s not getting that vibe about Steve but he’s been wrong before and his heart can’t take that rejection again. That would be the final straw on the road to ‘single forever’.  

Bucky thinks it’s better to keep the conversation light and vague from then on out. Hopefully there will be plenty of time for him to figure out what makes Steve Rogers tick. And also if he was just asked out on a date or simply to hang out with a buddy.

“So you know what I do for a living. You didn’t tell me what you do.”

Steve thinks for a moment. Like he’s searching for the best way to answer the question. “Well… here’s the thing,” he begins. “I do a couple different things. I bartend, and during tax season I’m an accountant.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide. “Now I wasn’t expecting that,” he says with a chuckle. “Let me guess, being an accountant year round is boring as hell and you make enough during tax season to carry you through.”

“Bingo!” he responds as he reaches for his beer and tips it toward Bucky as if to say ‘Cheers!’   

“Well that explains the early morning paper fetching. You’re just getting home at that hour.”

“Or I can’t sleep. It’s hard to get home at three in the morning and just fall asleep. Gotta unwind, relax for a bit, Next thing you know, it’s five am and you’re drinking coffee and reading the paper. I’m a little screwed up.”

Bucky inhales deeply, let’s it out slowly and says, “Aren’t we all, pal? Aren’t. We. All.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as their relationship starts to blossom Steve does something Bucky never saw coming.  
> Bucky's past comes back to haunt him and he has a tough decision to make.

The next few months fly by as Bucky and Steve continue hanging out, getting to know each other, and quickly become the best of friends. In all that time they never address the elephant in the room. Bucky has been patient long enough. On this night he’s had a few beers, it’s late, or very early depending on how you look at it, and he’s worked up the courage to make a move on Steve. Now he just has to wait for him to get home. He’s been listening for Steve’s door to open for almost an hour when he hears keys jingle in the hallway.

Bucky opens his door and is in no way prepared for what he sees. Steve is backing into his apartment pulling the beautiful blonde chick he’s kissing in with him. He watches as the door closes; the click of the lock is like a knife in his gut.

There probably isn’t enough beer on the planet to drown his sorrows in, but dammit, he’s going to try. He shouldn’t be this upset. He feels like he just caught his boyfriend cheating. They aren’t boyfriends. Never were and apparently never will be. To say he's disappointed would be an understatement.

 _I can’t let this affect our friendship. I have to act like an adult. He’s still your best friend, asshole. Don’t fuck this up._ Maybe if he makes this his mantra he can get through it, past the pain, and not hold it against Steve for leading him on. _That’s what he did, didn’t he? What was with all the flirting? Why is he doing this to me?_ Bucky’s mind is racing. He’s slowly coming unglued. The more he drinks the more irrational his thoughts become. The person he’s gone to with his problems for the last few months is now the person causing the problem. _Who the hell am I going to talk to now?_ After he split with his ex, Clint, their friends didn’t want to choose sides. They just sort of drifted out of his life. His family is across the country, but they’ve also drifted out of his life. Apparently, his coming out was more than they could handle.

He stumbles toward the bedroom, losing articles of clothing along the way. He kicks his jeans across the room and flops down on the bed. Curling himself into a ball after pulling his blanket up to his chin, he tries to relax and even out his breathing. Deep breath in, slow shaky breath out. His mind won’t quiet down and neither will his heart rate. Deep breath in, slow breath out. Repeat.

 _I’m all alone._ That’s the last thing on Bucky’s mind as he falls asleep—passes out is probably more accurate. The fitful sleep that follows doesn’t help his demeanor when he wakes; the sound of his cell phone going off only makes it worse. The notification sound he chose for Steve is now the sound of sadness and regret.

**Steve: Hey sleepy head. You up yet? It’s past noon**

**Bucky: Yeah I’m up**

**Steve: You wanna grab lunch with me? I’m starvin**

**Bucky: Nah not feelin so good**

**Steve: Oh ok. Do you need anything? I can grab something and bring it back. We can watch a movie.**

**Bucky: No thanks. I kinda just wanna lay here… alone.**

Bucky ignores the next three notifications that chime. He knows he can’t ignore them forever even though he wishes he could. Steve has become a part of his life now. There’s no denying that fact. So he’s going to have to put on his big boy pants and get over the fact that Steve will never want him the same way he wants Steve. He grabs his tablet off the nightstand and tries scrolling through Facebook, and reading a few stupid articles. Anything to distract him from the ache in his chest. Before he knows it almost an hour has passed. Another notification sounds. After a few deep breaths he grabs his phone and checks the messages he missed.

**Steve: I’m here if you need me. Hope you know that.**

**Steve: Are you sure you don’t want some company?**

**Steve: Maybe later… if you’re feeling better?**

**Steve: Buck? Are you ok?**

_Okay, answer him. Act normal. Don’t be a child about this._

**Bucky: Yeah. Sorry, I’m ok. I think I just need a hot shower.**

**Steve: Damn I was gettin worried. Glad you’re ok.**

**Steve: I’m meetin up with some friends down at Shield later if you wanna join us. Let me know.**

He thinks about it for a few minutes. Then decides he’ll have a clearer head after a shower and a gallon or two of coffee. So he waits to reply.

The spray of the shower is like heaven. The temperature is turned up and he wonders how much hotter he can make the water before he boils himself to death. The way he’s feeling right now he might welcome a surefire demise.

He finishes up his shower and starts dressing before he’s even fully dried himself off. His apartment is normally pretty cozy but his bedroom has been a little chilly lately. He shivers as he pulls his well worn henley over his head. The gray color is just a few shades darker than his eyes are. He’s been told it looks great on him; that is almost makes his eyes seem brighter and bluer. He smoothes out the wrinkles on his shirt then stares at himself in the mirror as he combs his hair. Y _eah I guess you’re not half bad, Barnes. Too bad Steve doesn’t swing your way, maybe he’d think so too._

Thinking about going out later makes him wonder if it’s worth it. Will that chick be there? Is this just guys night out? Maybe he should ask some questions before he makes a decision. He starts to type his questions when it dawns on him, jealousy is such an ugly thing. He erases what he typed and starts over.

**Bucky: Sure. I’d love to. Just let me know what time. I have some errands to run, I’ll meet you there.**

Walking toward the kitchen, he tosses his phone on the couch, About twenty minutes pass before he gets a reply. He was starting to think Steve changed his mind. The notification chime makes his heart skip. Grabbing for his phone he loses his balance and falls gracelessly onto the couch, banging his knee on the corner of the table on the way down.

“Oww, dammit that hurt! What the hell, dumbass?!” he scolds himself as he rubs his knee.

If Steve only knew the effect he has on him. Acting like a lovestruck teenager is probably not an endearing trait. _Might want to get a lid on this before you make an ass of yourself._

**Steve: Great!! Can’t wait for you to meet my buddies. We’ll be there around 8. I’ll save you a seat.**

Buddies? That doesn’t sound like Little Miss Booty Call will be in attendance. Things are looking up already. This could be a great night after all.

Bucky finishes getting ready and grabs his keys. He has about three hours to get all his errands done and get back. He should have just enough time if nothing gets in his way.

Of course something, actually, someone… does.

Everything is going to plan when it becomes glaringly obvious that the universe hates him. Just as he’s finishing up his last task he hears it. “Bucky? Long time no see.”

He freezes in place, looks up to the sky and takes a deep breath. _No, no no no… not now._ As he exhales slowly he turns around and sees his ex boyfriend standing in front of him looking absolutely beautiful; he can’t help but sigh.

“Oh, hey Clint. How’ve you been?” He really doesn’t want to know the answer that. Their split wasn’t as horrible as it could have been; it would be a lie to say it was what Bucky wanted. It would have ended one way or another but seeing Clint again, it stirred something in him that he thought was long done and over with.  

“I’m doin’ okay. Can’t complain, really.” Clint runs his hand through his hair and then grabs the back of his neck. Bucky knows this _tell,_ it’s all too familiar. Clint wants to say something but he’s holding back. He’s curious about what the other man is thinking. “You look great,” he continues. “I always loved that shirt on you. It really brings out your eyes...and your arms.”

“Look, I’m sorry but I can’t do this,” Bucky bows his head and shakes it ever so slightly. “I made peace with what happened between us and I need to move on. I know you. I know what your angle is, I just can’t do this again.”

Clint looks puzzled and slightly annoyed. The way he’s scrunching his nose and curling his lip, Bucky knows what’s coming next.

“My angle? And what exactly is MY angle?” he raises his voice and take two steps forward. Leaning in, he’s now right in front of Bucky’s face. “If you’re referring to the ex sex we had a few months ago, that was not MY angle. I’m pretty sure you had no argument when I was fucking you into the mattress.” A few more inches into the lean and in a low whisper he adds, “You know you love my cock. One more ride won’t hurt… unless you want it too.” He bites his bottom lip, winks and turns to walk away.

The thought of Steve pops into Bucky’s mind. Steve and that chick. Steve kissing that chick.

“Wait,” he says as he reaches out to grab Clint’s arm. “I have plans tonight…” feeling the muscles of his ex-boyfriends arm is making his mouth water.  “...maybe I’ll make an early exit. Let me think about it.”

“You think you know me. I definitely know you. I’ll be waiting for your text,” Clint says as he touches the hand Bucky has wrapped around his bicep. “See ya later, baby.”

Bucky watches as the other man walks away. He can’t help but notice how perfect his ass looks in those jeans. It’s going to take all his will power to resist the urge to text him later. Their relationship may have been messy but the sex was otherworldly.

Maybe Clint is right, one more ride can’t hurt… Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets up with Steve and his friends.   
> After a brief confrontation Steve becomes involved in, Bucky makes a difficult decision... one he may later regret.
> 
> Steve gets a rude awakening.

Bucky does make it back in time to meet Steve, but his head is spinning. There’s no denying he’s been thinking about Clint. Thinking about how his body feels, the way his muscles strain as he holds Bucky up, rocking deeper and deeper inside him. The bruises left on his hips, shaped like Clint’s strong hands would be there to remind him just how good he got fucked. There was nothing hotter than the feeling of being claimed by the person you love.

_Loved._

He thought he loved Clint. It wasn’t love it was lust. If he can make it through tonight, resisting the temptation, he just might have that old habit kicked. If he keeps his drinking under control he should be okay. 

Unfortunately the gods are against him. 

When Bucky arrives at the bar he runs into a few of his old coworkers. He stops to chat with them and ends up slamming down a few shots and a beer. As he reaches for the second beer he ordered he looks up and catches Steve’s eye.

“Hey, Buck, over here!” Steve yells and waves him over. His smile is lighting up the room.  _ Dammit, Rogers, why do you have to be so beautiful? _

Bucky excuses himself and makes his way to the table of eight, Steve is seated at the head. He walks up to Steve and gives him a half hearted hug. He smells so good. He catches himself before he leans in too far and gives himself away. That’s all he needs. 

Steve proceeds to introduces his friends. When he gets to Sam, Bucky thinks he can sense a little tension. Sam shakes his hand forcefully. It almost feels like a warning. 

Bucky waves a server over so he can order a round for the table. He may as well try his best to fit in. It seems this group goes way back. He wonders why Steve would invite him to such an event. 

“Sam just got back into town. He was on a tour of duty. This is his welcome home party,” Steve explains. The others cheer and raise their drinks in a toast to their friend. “I figured now is as good a time as any for two of my best friends to meet.” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure, Sam. Welcome home and thank you for your service.” Bucky says. Sam tips his drink in acknowledgement, Bucky responds in kind. He chugs what’s left of his second beer and waits for the third to arrive.  

“I’m glad you’re back! I missed you, buddy!” Steve shouts as he clinks his beer bottle against Sam’s. 

_ Great, first the chick and now the best friend is back. Guess i’m down to third place. Where is that server with my beer? I’m gonna need about ten more,  _ Bucky thinks, as he tries his best to smile convincingly. 

A couple hours pass and he’s feeling no pain. He thinks be better slow down the drinking before his beer muscles rear their ugly head and he just grabs Steve and kisses him stupid. Then it happens…

“STEVE!!!”

It’s the chick from the other night. Bucky can feel his stomach sink to his feet. He wonders if anyone else can see his disappointment. 

“Oh… ummm, hi Sharon. Didn’t expect to see you—”

“Ever?” she cuts him off. “You could’ve at least told me it was a one night stand, asshole.” 

“I, umm, wasn’t expecting to…I don’t usually... it just kinda happened.”

“Whatever, fuck you, have fun with your boyfriends… you’ll probably take one of  _ them _ home tonight, huh? Dickhead,” she spits toward his feet as she flips him off before storming away. 

“Ooooooohhhh!!!!,” they all exclaim in unison.

Steve turns bright red and hangs his head. He sheepishly casts his eyes toward Bucky and quietly says “Sorry about that. I have no excuse. That’s not normally my M.O.” Bucky feels like he should put him out of his misery. Being the new guy he’s probably adding to Steve’s embarrassment. He replies in the same quiet tone. 

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes.” 

Bucky runs his hand across Steve’s back in a comforting gesture and stands up from the table. He addresses the others.   

“Well, it’s been great fellas but I think I’m gonna head home,” he begins. “Nice meeting you all. Sam, welcome home again. Glad Stevie’s got his best pal back.” He claps Sam on the back and turns to Steve. “Thanks for inviting me. It’s been an experience. I’ll see ya around, yeah?” 

Steve looks puzzled and doesn’t know what to say. It’s almost as if Bucky is saying goodbye, not goodnight. 

“Umm, wait. You want me to walk back with you?” Steve asks sounding rather hopeful. 

“Nah, stay with your friends. I know my way home.”

And then he was gone leaving a visibly deflated Steve Rogers behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The walk home was a little wobbly but he makes it without too much difficulty. Only problem is he can’t make his mind quiet down. The feeling of being left behind starts to sink in as he begins to take off his clothes and he realizes here he is, alone again. He throws his shirt across the room and kicks the kitchen cabinet. First he grabs another beer and then he reaches for his phone. 

**Bucky: you still up?**

**Clint: took you long enough. Have fun?**

**Bucky: yeah well let’s just say things didn’t go my way.**

**Clint: oh well... their loss is my cock’s gain. See you in 20.**

Bucky hangs his head. This isn’t how he envisioned this night going but there are worse things in this world than getting fucked by Clint Barton. He drinks his beer and waits… 

Waits to feel that familiar burn. Waits for the pain he craves. Waits for Clint to give him what he needs… to help him forget, if only for a little while. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam smacks Steve in the back of the head as soon as Bucky is gone. 

“Ow, what the fuck, Sam?”

“Are you serious right now? You gonna sit there and tell me you aren’t completely gone for that dude?” he asks. “The sexual tension in here was ridiculous.” 

“He’s got ya there, Stevie.”

“Oh shut up, Tony. You haven’t had anything worthwhile to say all night,” Steve claps back.

“Maybe not. And I may be drunk but even I can see you want him, you douchebag.”

Steve tries to get up and makes a move toward Tony but Sam grabs him by the shoulders. “Seriously? How am I a douchebag?”

Sam gently pushes Steve back in his seat and tries to explain,calmly,what he thinks Tony means. 

“I think the fact that you screwed some random chick, when you clearly have it bad for your hot neighbor is the first problem. The second problem being that he clearly has it bad for you. What, exactly, is your issue?”

“You think he has it bad for me? What if you’re wrong? What if everyone is reading this wrong? What if…”

“What if... you shut the fuck up and go after him?” Sam says as he takes Steve’s beer away from him. “Just go. You’ll never know ‘what if?’ unless you try.”

Steve snatches his beer back from Sam and chugs what’s left. He wipes his face with his sleeve and slams the bottle on the table. 

“Okay, fine. You win, Sam,” Steve begins. “If this blows up in my face, I’m blaming you.”

“Well,if you’re lucky something will blow…”

“TONY! Must you?” Sam snaps.

“What? Just stating a fact. Why do you insist on stifling my freedom of expression?” 

Steve can hear them continue their argument as he walks away. He doesn’t even bother to say goodbye to anyone. They’re all drunk. They don’t care and probably won’t even miss him. He had such high hopes when he invited Bucky out. He thought he might be able to get a better read on him. Seeing if someone mixes well with your friends is a good indication of their character. All he wanted was a nice night out with his favorite people and things went completely sideways.

He yanks open the door to the bar and the cold smacks him in the face. The temperature has dropped since he arrived here earlier. The zipper on his jacket is broken. Pulling it tighter around himself he begins the short walk home. 

Thoughts of his next move swirl in his mind.  _ Do I tell him I’m attracted to him right away? Tell him he’s exactly what I’ve been looking for? Tell him… Tell him what? How do I even start this conversation? Hi, Buck, just wanted to tell you I can’t stop thinking about you? Yeah, that’s just great, what could possibly go wrong? _

He plays it over and over in his mind. From the knock on the door up to and including the possibility that Bucky throws him out when he reveals his attraction. 

Butterflies are swarming in his gut as he fumbles for the keys to the front door. Once inside he shakes off the cold for a moment before quickly heading up the stairs to their floor. He reaches the top step just in time to see something that makes his world crash around him. 

There is a very attractive guy standing in front of Bucky’s door. When the door opens Bucky reaches out and grabs the guy. The last thing Steve sees is the two of them kissing as they back into the apartment and slam the door shut. The sound echoing in his ears. 

He leans on the wall and slides to the floor. 

“Fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gives in to his desire for "one last ride" with Clint... but someone else is on his mind.  
> Clint won't stand for his feelings being stomped on.

Bucky hears the knock at the door and jumps to his feet. Yanking the door open he sees exactly who he’s been waiting for. Clint flashes his most devious smile. He pulls his ex in for a searing kiss and slams the door shut behind him.  

“Been waitin’ for this huh, baby?” Clint breathes as he rips off his jacket, followed by his shirt. Pushing Bucky down on the couch, he falls to his knees and reaches for the button of Bucky’s jeans. 

“Did you miss me? Tell me how much you missed me. Tell me what you need.” 

He has the button undone and zipper down in one deft move. Bucky arches up and helps Clint relieve him of his clothing. He was hard as a rock the second he heard the knock at the door.

“Yeah, yeah I-I missed you… I need you t-to take care of m-me,” Bucky stutters. 

“Mmmhmmm… you’re dyin’ for it, can’t even speak, can ya? You’re just dyin’ to have my cock buried in that ass...filling you up. I’m gonna make you beg me to let you come. Is that what you want?” Bucky nods his reply. Clint always loved to make him squirm. Now the bastard is running his hands all over his naked body. His cock is already slick with pre-cum when he feels Clint’s tongue running the length right before he swallows him down.

“Jesus Christ! I love your mouth,” Bucky confesses as he lifts his hips to send his dick even further down his ex boyfriend’s throat. “D-don’t stop. P-please, don’t ever s-stop.” 

Clint pulls back and admires the sight before him. The sculpted abs leading to a deep cut V shape that he can’t wait to run his tongue over. Bucky’s body is nothing short of a work of art. He already looks fucked out, pupils blown black, and they haven’t even begun.    

“You’re so fuckin’ hot when you beg,” he says before he licks the head of the beautiful, leaking cock he’s got his hand wrapped around. He never could get enough of the sweet taste. “You like that, huh? You like when I lick you clean?”

All Bucky can do is moan his response. The sounds he’s making are obscene. Clint feels his own pants getting tighter. The thought of Bucky riding him is all consuming. He can’t wait to slide his cock into that tight ass. 

“That’s it! Bedroom! NOW!” Clint barks his command and Bucky doesn’t budge. “Did you hear me? I said move!” Still nothing. He knows the game being played here and he’s more than willing to play along. He knows Bucky can take it. The more he resists the more forceful he expects Clint to be. 

He grabs the stubborn man by the back of his head. He makes a fist in his hair and yanks down. Bucky hisses at the pain.

“Did. You. Hear. Me?” he demands. “The next words out of your mouth better be ‘Yes, sir’. Choose wisely.” 

Bucky silently weighs his options. He can comply and call Clint ‘sir’ or he can continue to be defiant and enjoy some pain. The only downside to that is Clint can be spiteful. He knows his punishment might include orgasm denial… that is not part of his plan for this evening.  

“Yes, sir,”

“Good boy,” Clint says as he releases his grip and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair instead of pulling it. “Very wise choice.” 

He stands and takes Bucky’s hands in his and pulls him to his feet. “Now get that beautiful ass into the bedroom,” he says and then makes sure he’s understood. 

The slap stings and then burns. This is exactly what Bucky was hoping for. He turns to look at Clint, his eyes dark with lust.. 

“That all ya got?” he asks in a whispered tone. 

“Not even close. Now move... or I’ll make sure you can’t walk ‘til Monday”

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the sun rises and slaps Bucky across the face. He groans and throws his arm up to shield his eyes from the assault. He lay still for a moment and tries to asses the damage. His mouth feels like it’s full of cotton, his head is about to explode and he’s pretty sure he won’t walk straight or sit comfortably for at least two days. 

“Clint?” the word stings his dry throat. There is no reply. He can’t decide if he’s disappointed or not. The night is replaying in his mind. Clint always did know exactly what he needed; how to take care of him. Maybe there’s a bit if disappointment mixed in with relief. Relief because he really does have it bad for Steve. Lately his thoughts always manage to stray to his neighbor, his best friend, the man he really wants. No matter the situation the image of the beautiful blond always creeps back around.

The disappointment is more with himself than the fact that Clint is gone. He allowed his emotions to get the best of him. He should just stop this cat and mouse bullshit and tell Steve how he feels. If it’s not what Steve wants then hopefully they can salvage their friendship. This is all contingent on the fact that Steve is, in fact, bi. If he’s hooking up with angry blondes chicks he’s most definitely not gay. Ugh, all of this is too much for his brain to process without taking a blistering hot shower followed closely by large amounts of very strong coffee. A few more moments of self loathing and then he should probably get up.

He finally summons the strength to roll over and attempt the getting out of bed part. That’s when he sees it. There’s a note on the bed next to him. 

**‘Thanks for last night. Tell Steve I said hi’**

_ What the hell? How does he know about Steve? _ His head is already spinning and now this. It’s going to bother him until he finds out what Clint means. He grabs his phone to send a text and ask, and goddamn it this is just getting worse and worse. There are a few missed texts… his stomach rolls as he reads them.

**Clint: If you've seen my note allow me to remind you that you called out HIS name when I made you come last night.**

**Clint: for the record… that fuckin hurt.**

**Clint: see ya around, Buck. Lose my number.**

He throws his phone on the floor and flops back on the bed. What he’s done is unforgivable. It’s not that he wants to get back together with him, it’s simply the fact that he doesn’t deserve to be hurt. He’s a good guy and Bucky still has a place in his heart for him. It may not be love but it’s as close as you can get.  

He never meant to hurt Clint. He should apologize but instead he’ll respect the other man’s wishes and lose his number.

“Fuck”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is filled with regret about his terrible timing. He tries to drown his sorrows but ends up confronting Bucky and possibly ruining his chances completely. 
> 
> Bucky seeks advice from am unlikely source.

“Forget it, Sam. It’s done. Over. I missed my window,” Steve grips his phone tighter as he speaks. “I had my chance and I blew it.”

“Listen, You don’t know that. You’re both adults. How about you sit down and have an actual discussion about what you want?”

“I think when he left to meet someone else he made it pretty clear.”

“See, there’s your problem. You assume too much. He doesn’t know you’re interested in him romantically. It’s not like he walked out on a date with you. He excused himself from a friendly gathering and went on with his night.”

“You’re right.”

“I usually am. Maybe I’ll meet you to watch the game in case he doesn’t show today. No sense in you sitting there alone drowning your sorrows.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Steve hangs up and stares at his phone for a while. He set his home screen wallpaper to a pic of him and Bucky at the Giants game last month. Their arms around each others shoulders, heads together, huge smiles on their faces.

The screen goes dark. He taps the phone to his forehead, takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Get it together Rogers,” he says out loud. He rolls the phone over in his hands a few times and finally sends Bucky a text.

**Steve: Hey Buck, I’m heading down to Shield to watch the game. I hope you can join me. I’ll save you a seat.**

He waits twenty minutes but there is no reply. He really isn’t expecting one. He grabs his jacket and keys and heads out to the bar to watch the game. Maybe a few beers will settle his nerves. Sitting home alone would only drive him insane. With no distractions all he’d have to think about is what he saw last night. Seeing Bucky kiss someone else made him feel something. He doesn't want to admit he has feelings for his best friend. The thought of losing him if he doesn't feel the same way just doesn’t seem worth the risk.

Although, Sam calling him out and then seeing Bucky with that guy made him realize sometimes you need to take a risk to get what’s important to you. Hopefully it’s not too late. If it is, so be it. As long as he doesn’t lose his friend, someday he’ll get over the loss of what may have been.

When he gets to the bar he’s happy to see the stools where he usually sits with Bucky are free. He sits and drapes his jacket over the back of the stool next to him. With any luck a handsome brunet will be joining him.

As time ticks by, the first quarter is almost over and Steve has resigned himself to the fact that Bucky isn’t coming. He orders another beer and adds a shot to his request.

“I think I’m on my own today, Phil,” he says to the bartender when he serves him his beer. “Can you gimme a shot of Jack too?”

“Yeah, sure,” Phil replies. He grabs a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Sliding the shot in front of Steve he adds, “You look like you just got dumped. Are you okay?”

“Not even close,” he replies as he downs the shot. “Keep ‘em comin’, will ya?”

“Anything you say. You’re the boss.”

~~~~~~~~~~

A shower has never felt as good as this one feels right now. Bucky stays in so long the water is beginning to get cold. No amount of soap or water can make him feel clean. He had sex with Clint out of spite and managed to hurt him in the process. Not exactly his best look. He feels dirty all the way to his soul. Maybe if he tells Steve how he feels about him he can start to relieve some of the pressure that seems to be crushing his chest.

He tries to think of the best approach while he dries off. Wrapping his towel around his waist he heads back to the bedroom and sits on the corner of the bed. His eye is drawn to a blinking light across the room.

He sees Steve’s text when he finally retrieves his phone from the floor where he threw it earlier. He looks at the clock and realizes the game has already started.

He wants to join him, do the one thing they’ve done together religiously for the past few months; but he feels unsettled. How does he face the man he wants to be with after the things he did, and had done to him, by another man last night. And Steve, he’s even more confusing. One minute he’s having a one-night-stand with some random chick the next minute he’s looking at him like has something he desperately wants to say but just can’t get it out. Bucky isn’t sure Steve has any clue what he really wants and his heart can’t take much more of this rollercoaster ride.

Maybe he can just go down to the pub, have a few beers with his friend and convince him to come back here and talk about this like adults. Doing this dance around each other is getting old and tiresome.

He digs his Giants shirt out of his dresser and pulls on his favorite jeans and boots. After running his fingers through his still shower-wet hair he decides he’s as presentable as he’s going to be after the night he had.

He looks at his reflection in the living room mirror before he leaves. Running his fingers through his hair,one more time for good measure,he lets out a sigh.

“Here goes nothing.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the pub slams and Steve’s head snaps up. Bucky’s gaze immediately goes to the end of the bar where they sit every week. He can see the look of shock on Steve’s face when he realizes he’s the one that just walked in. As he gets closer he can hear Phil say, “Well there ya go, Rogers. Not alone after all.”

Steve’s reply doesn’t go unnoticed either, “Not entirely true.”

“Hey, Stevie. Sorry I’m late. I just couldn’t get moving today. I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

Steve opens his mouth to reply but quickly closes it and looks down at his next shot. Phil appears with Bucky’s favorite beer before he even has a chance to order. Being a local has its advantages. They come here so often they should have barstools with their names on them by now.  

“Thanks, Phil,” Bucky says as he throws a twenty dollar bill on the bar. “Get one for my buddy here too, would ya?”

“You’re all set. He started a tab for both of you already. He’s been sitting here looking like a lost puppy. Glad you finally showed up.”

Bucky pushes his twenty over to Steve. He gets a glare for his trouble. This is starting to feel like a mistake. There’s tension in the air but he’s not sure why. Everything seemed fine last night. As fine as things can be when an angry chick is spitting at you.

They sit in companionable silence for a little while, sipping their beers, watching the game, and then it happens. Steve turns to him and slurs the last thing Bucky ever expected to hear.

“Do I have a shot with you or not? Can you jus’ tell me? I didn’t want to do this here but I can’t take it anymore. I jus’ need to know. I saw you with that guy last night,”he pauses and takes a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to see it. Definitely didn’t wanna see it—”

Before he can continue Bucky cuts him off.“Look Steve, how about we continue this conversation when you’re sober. And maybe somewhere a little more private.”

“How about YOU jus’ answer my question?” he barks.

This is not the Steve Rogers that Bucky knows. This is a guy that’s had too much to drink and is not thinking clearly. One thing his dad always told him _‘never argue with a drunk, it never ends well.’_

“No, you don’t. Not now. Not like this.”

“I gotta go,” Steve snaps. He gets up, snatches his jacket off the back of Bucky’s barstool and motions to Phil. “I’m out, man. I’ll settle up next time.”

Phil waves at Steve and turns to Bucky, “Well, that was awkward.”

“What the hell just happened? How many shots did he have?” he asks.

“Apparently, too many. I’ve never seen him get like that before.”

“Neither have I. That’s what’s got me worried. Guess I better go pour some coffee down his throat and then try to fix this mess,” Bucky explains. He begins to get up and Phil stops him.

“Look, man… word of advice, just leave him be. You guys are only gonna argue and then say shit you don’t mean and can never take back. He’ll sober up and realize he acted like an ass. Just let him come to you when he’s ready to talk. Trust me, okay? I’ve been doin’ this a long time. Seen and heard it all.”

“The way you just said that makes it sound like we’re an old married couple.”

“If the shoe fits,” Phil says under his breath as he turns to help another customer.

Bucky sits back down and pulls his beer closer. He knows the man speaks the truth. Now all he has to do is manage enough self control to NOT go home and bang on Steve’s door until he answers, to not text or call and give him some space. If only he had a little inner voice to stop him before he does something stupid...

“Hey Bucky, where’s Steve? He told me he would be here watching the game.”

Okay, so it’s not an _inner_ voice.

It’s Sam and he has perfect timing.

“Yeah, about him…can we talk?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is ready to talk to Steve about how he feels, only he discovers that Steve is gone.   
> He seeks out the advice of his friend, Phil the bartender/therapist.   
> Bucky gets a surpise he never expected.

Bucky stands outside Steve’s door for what feels like hours. He can’t decide if he should knock, or walk away. He wants to knock. He needs to talk things over and clear the air. It’s been a week and the silence has been deafening. There hasn’t been a call or text from Steve and he’s almost at his wits end.

After his long talk with Sam he knew giving Steve some space was the right thing to do but it hasn't made it any easier. He knows Steve is embarrassed about the way he acted, but he was sure that after a few days he’d get over it and reach out. He sent a couple texts saying he wants to talk but Steve hasn’t responded. The harder he thinks about it maybe he should just move on, take the hint so to speak. Sam said Steve had it bad for him but maybe once he distanced himself from the situation he realized this isn’t what he wanted after all.

Damnit, there’s only one way to find out for sure. He knocks on the door. The seconds tick by with no response. He tries again only a little louder this time. After a few moments of doubting what he’s about to do, he yells at the closed door. “Steve please! Can you just talk to me? Give me five minutes. Call me… text me… SOMETHING!!” 

The door next to Steve’s opens and a rather annoyed looking Mrs. Johnson glares at him. 

“Give it a rest Mr. Barnes. He’s not home. I saw him with a suitcase a couple days ago. Didn’t mention where he was going.” 

“What?!” His eyes go wide and his stomach sinks. “Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. Sorry about all the noise,” he says as he turns back toward his own apartment. 

Once back inside he slumps on the couch and pulls out his phone.  _ This is a bad idea but I can’t take much more of this. If he doesn’t respond then I have my answer.  _

**Bucky: I’m not sure you’re gonna read this but I have to try…**

**Bucky: I’m sorry Steve. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t want to be with you. I want that more than anything. I just need to be sure it’s what you really want. Not some feeling you had while you were drunk.**

**Bucky: I hope you understand. I’d love to talk about this face to face. Please call or text me. Let me know when you’ll be back.**

After a few minutes of trying to think of something else to say he simply adds... 

**Bucky: I miss you.**

He lets the screen go dark and hopes eventually he’ll hear the notification sound that he set for Steve. After about twenty minutes of staring at a dark screen he decides he better occupy himself or he’ll go insane waiting for something that may never happen. 

Looking around his apartment he realizes the place is in desperate need of a cleaning. With a long sigh and a shrug he pushes himself to get up and get moving. A glance at the clock tells him it’s one-thirty. The Giants game starts at four-twenty. That should be plenty of time to clean the place up and get down to Shield to watch it. Even if Steve isn’t with him he still wants to keep up their tradition. It should help keep him distracted, if only for a few hours. 

Everything was going along fine until he picks up his phone almost two hours later and sees there’s still no reply.  _ Guess that’s that. _ He feels a lump in his throat and swallows hard.  _ Nope, I’m not getting upset. This is ridiculous. I’m not some love struck teenager.  _

With that in mind he changes his shirt, grabs his jacket and keys and heads out the door. Once he steps outside the building the blast of cold air feels good on his face. He was starting to feel anger well up inside him. More so at himself for allowing this to happen. The cold is helping soothe the heat rising in his cheeks. Instead of his usual quick pace he opts for a slow stroll, trying to clear is his head before he has to be social. Phil will know something is wrong the moment he lays eyes on him. Best to calm down now before he goes off on a rant. No one wants, or needs, to deal with that.

As soon as he enters the bar Phil sees him. He has his beer waiting in front of his usual seat before he even makes it there. 

“Thanks, Phil. I think I’m gonna need a few more than usual,” Bucky says. “You might wanna limber up.”

“Yeah I figured. Noticed Rogers isn’t joining you today. When are you two gonna get your shit together?” he asks in a clipped tone. 

“I’m trying, man. He took off. I haven’t heard from him since that mess last Sunday. Did he stop in? Have you seen him at all?”

“Nope, sorry.” 

Phil makes his way down the other end of the bar, serving customers as he goes. They’re starting to pile in and Bucky knows he won’t have time to chat until well after the game is over. It seems like a strange thing, to use your bartender as a therapist. But Bucky has become so used to spilling his problems to Phil it almost like he’s family at this point. It’s also the fact that Phil doesn’t judge. He couldn’t care less if you’re into guys, girls or both. As long as you’re a decent person (and pay your bar tab) he’ll lend an ear along with some damn good advice. 

Bucky is grateful for both.

~~~~~~~~~~

About a half hour after the game ends the bar starts to clear out. Phil is wiping down the bar and cleaning up after the slobs that just left; and Bucky is nursing his beer. At this point, he’s not even sure how many he’s had. He doesn’t feel drunk so maybe he paced himself better than he thought he would be able to. 

“Alright, Barnes. Spill it.” 

Bucky looks at Phil and opens his mouth like he wants to say something but he closes it and just shakes his head. 

“Okay then, allow me to call it like I see it,” his friend continues whether Bucky wants to hear it or not. “I’ve watched you two dance around each other for months. I’ve seen the way you look at him when he isn’t paying enough attention to notice. He does the same damn thing! And I overheard enough of your conversation with Sam to know you and Steve both fucked up. Now, you know he has to come home some time, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Bucky answers. “That doesn’t mean he’s willing to talk. I’ve been sending texts. I’ve tried to call. He doesn’t respond. I’m actually getting to a point where I’m more worried about him being okay than that fact that he’s being a stubborn ass and ignoring me.”

“Look, anything worth having is worth fighting for. No matter what happens you have to be able to say you tried, even if you fail. You tried. So you sent the texts, you made the calls, you made your intentions clear. YOU are fighting for what you want. Ball is in his court now.”

All Bucky can do is nod in agreement.

“Just be patient. Trust ol’ Phil on this one, yeah? Don’t make me crack your heads together,” he says with a wink and moves to wait on another customer.

Bucky throws some tip money on the bar and chugs what’s left of his beer. He shares a tab with Steve. They’ll settle it up eventually. Phil knows they’re good for it. He gets up and swings his jacket on in one smooth gesture. 

“Alright Phil, I’m out. I’m gonna take your advice. You better be right for once!” Bucky says with a wave as he makes his way toward the door.

“You know I’m right! I’m ALWAYS right!” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky takes the long way back to the apartment building. Thoughts of Steve swirling in his mind. He’s also playing Phil’s advice over and over trying to get it through his thick skull. Everything he said made perfect sense, but it’s all easier said than done. Patience has never been his strong suit. The longer it takes for him to get home the more time passes before he checks his phone again and has to feel the sting of disappointment when he sees Steve still hasn’t responded. He never checks his phone while he’s walking anymore. Not since the time he walked into the path of a taxi and almost got splattered across fifth avenue. Definitely not worth the risk. He can wait the ten minutes until he’s back in his apartment. There’s no rush to feel the disappointment when he sees nothing in the notification bar at the top of his screen. 

He rounds the corner and sees someone has just entered the building. The door is closing before he can see who it is. He pulse picks up thinking it might be Steve so he quickens his pace until it’s almost a jog. By the time he reaches the front steps whoever it was is completely out of sight. 

_ Damn. Wishful thinking. _

He makes his way to his apartment and can’t help but slam the door behind him after he enters. He takes his jacket off and heads to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. 

“Now you see a guy and automatically think it’s him? What the hell is wrong with you?” he asks his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “And now you’re talking to yourself. Fantastic.” He scrubs his hand down his face and scratches at his beard.  _ I think I need a lay down for a minute.  _

Back in the living room he flops down on the couch and grabs his favorite blanket. A quick search for his phone has him coming up empty. It dawns on him that he left it in his jacket when he hung it behind the front door. 

_ Crap. Oh well, I’ll get it when I wake up.  _

Just as he gets himself settled he hears it. The notification sound he set for Steve. He’s never jumped off the couch so fast in his life. He tears through the pockets of his jacket and finally finds his phone. 

**Steve: Knock Knock**

Bucky looks at the screen with a furrowed brow, not quite sure what he’s looking at. Slowly it dawns on him. His heart is racing as he opens the door. 

Steve is standing before him with a hopeful look in his eye. He bites his bottom lip and reaches out to hand Bucky the sunflowers that he’s holding. They’re Bucky’s favorite. They’d talked about it once, how they reminded Bucky of his childhood and his grandmother’s garden. Steve remembered every word. He wants Bucky to know that he was listening. 

“You said to let you know when I got back. Well, I’m back.” He looks nervous, almost hesitant as he shuffles his feet. Taking in a deep breath he continues,“I’m an asshole and I’m back, that’s a little more accurate.” 

“Yeah well, I’m an asshole, too. Seems we have that in common.” Bucky replies as he takes the flowers from Steve. “How about you come in and we compare notes?”

A loud cough startles them both. They look to see where the noise came from. It’s Mrs. Johnson, their neighbor. She looks at the flowers and then at both of them. 

“It’s about damn time!” she says as she walks by them shaking her head. “I was wondering how long it was gonna take you idiots to figure this out.”

“Did she just call us idiots?” Steve asks.

“She’s not wrong.” 

“Fair enough.” 

They smile at each other as Bucky ushers Steve into his apartment. 

Maybe there’s hope for them after all... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time hop where Bucky and Steve spend the morning in bed together having incrdible sex and then hint at their future.

Bucky rolls over and wraps his blanket tighter around himself. He feels like he’s hungover but he wasn’t drinking last night. A glance at the clock and he realizes he only has twenty minutes before he usually gets up to hit the gym. Ugh, I don’t want to get up he thinks as he pulls the blanket even tighter.

“What the hell, Buck? I’d like some blanket too!” Steve scolds.

“You want it so bad… come take it.”

“How about I just take you?”

“Mmmmm… yeah. I’ll only fight back a little… promise.”

Steve rips the blanket from Bucky’s grasp and exposes his beautiful naked body to the chilly air conditioned room. He stares at his boyfriend for a moment, taking in the sight before him. The last six months have been like a wonderful dream and today is no different. 

“So are you just gonna stare or are you gonna take me? Don’t tease me, Stevie. I’ll make  _ you  _ pay for it this time.” 

Steve knows by the tone of Bucky’s voice he would enjoy paying for it. But not today. He knows what Bucky likes, what makes his head spin, what makes is dick hard and what makes him beg for more. Steve has never really been in this position before, having a partner that enjoyed being submissive. It’s exhilarating. It makes his dick swell and ache to be touched with the mere thought of a session with Bucky.  

“I’m not teasin’, trust me,” Steve growls as he reaches for the back of Bucky’s head. He grabs a handful of hair and firmly pulls his boyfriend toward him leaving no doubt about his intentions. Their lips meet in a searing kiss but Steve has other ideas about Bucky’s mouth. He pulls Bucky back by his hair and looks into his lust filled eyes. 

“You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Show me how bad you want me...,” Steve trails off as he lets go, lays back and puts his hands behind his head. “Wrap those pretty lips around my cock.”

Without hesitation Bucky slides down between Steve’s legs and runs his tongue up the length of his straining cock. He teases him for a moment, only licking at the most sensitive areas. Then swallows him down before he gets in trouble for teasing. His ass can’t take any more trouble. Steve spanked him raw last night. He was willfully defiant and absolutely asking for it. Without question it felt incredible. However, at this moment he’ll behave because all he wants is to make his boyfriend happy. He needs to be good and behave so he’ll be allowed to ride Steve’s beautiful cock until they both come undone.  

“Oh… my… god…,” is all Steve can say before an obscene moan escapes his lips. Hearing that only makes Bucky work harder to try to drag more delicious sounds from the man he loves. He’s got him too close to the edge. He feels Steve run his hands across his back and hook him under his arms. With one deft move he’s pulled up and straddling Steve’s thighs. 

“Turn around,” Steve commands and motions with his fingers. “You know what I want.”

Bucky spins himself around so he’s still straddling Steve’s thick thighs. He knows exactly what he’s expected to do. He bends forward and presents his marvelous ass giving Steve full access to remove the small black rubber plug he inserted in his overfilled hole last night. 

“That’s it baby. You’re so good for me,” he whispers as he gently works the plug free. “Oh yeah, look at that, my come just dripping outta you... still so full… mmmm… I think I need to add more though, don’t you?” He gently rubs over Bucky’s well used hole, pressing one finger in halfway. He’s toying with him. Steve wants to slide his fingers inside and work Bucky over until he comes but no, not now… maybe later, after he fills him up again. “I wanna make sure you feel me all day and remember that you’re mine.” 

“Yes, Sir. Please,” he begs, sounding so goddamn needy. “I wanna feel you inside me.”

“Mmmmm… you’re still so fuckin’ wet we don’t need any slick. C’mere baby,” Grabbing hold of Bucky’s left hip Steve guides him down as he lines himself up. “That’s it, right there… riiiight there. Slide that ass down on me.”

Bucky slowly eases his way down Steve’s leaking cock, inch by inch, until he’s fully seated. They both hold still for a moment and savor the feeling of becoming one. 

“You feel so fuckin’ good. So perfect,” Steve says as he runs his hands up and down his lovers back. He digs his fingers into the rock hard muscles that strain and flex as Bucky tries not to move too much yet. The feeling is intense. He’s so full; every little movement sends a shock wave of pleasure through his body. Steve nearly sends him right over the edge when he grabs his still red, sore ass cheeks and spreads them. Lifting him slowly, he then snaps his hips up driving his cock in quick shallow thrusts. Bucky screams in ecstasy. It was just enough to brush against that tight bundle of nerves and make him see stars. Steve does this over and over. Slow then fast, driving Bucky to the brink but not letting him tip over the edge. He won’t let that happen until he’s ready. He knows how far he has to go to make his boyfriend come, untouched. There’s no hotter sight in the world. 

“You like that?” he asks as he holds him still again. All Bucky can do is nod. “I asked you a question. When I ask you a question you will answer me.” He leaves another dark red handprint next to the others.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky whimpers. “Yes I like it. Please, Sir… please don’t stop.”

“That’s better,” Steve says in a gentle tone. “For being a good boy and listening so well I just might let you come this time.”

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Turn around for me. Turn around so I can watch you come.”

Bucky pushes himself up slowly. He sighs at the loss when Steve is no longer inside him. Before he can reposition himself he feels a firm grip on his arm. Steve pulls him in so they’re face to face. “You’re gonna ride my cock until you come,” he growls. “But if you touch your dick at all I won’t let you come for a week. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Good. Now sit that pretty ass down before I add another handprint.”

Bucky’s never been with anyone that made him feel like this before. As hot as the sex always was with Clint it never came close to this level. Maybe it’s because he loves Steve. He loves him so fiercely it makes every sense scream. His touch is electrifying. His scent is intoxicating. The sound of his voice makes his body hum. The taste of his skin is like heaven. Looking into his eyes makes him want to cry from the connection he feels. A connection so strong he’ll do whatever he’s told, no questions asked and with absolute trust.    

Doing exactly as he’s told, Bucky lowers himself slowly, feeling every inch stretch him open. Starting out with slow movements, he can’t help but moan when he feels his balls tighten as his orgasm builds. Speeding up to chase that feeling he never wants this to end. He can do this all day but it’s all so much. As he rocks his body he can feel Steve tense up, he knows he’s close. As Steve’s cock begins to pulse inside him he can’t hold out another second. Bucky arches back and screams in ecstasy as he paints Steve’s stomach and chest. Coming completely untouched, as instructed. 

“That’s it. Perfect. So fuckin’ good… doing just as you were told. You make me so proud,” Steve praises Bucky as he gently rocks into his body. His cock still swollen, and so sensitive. “Oh god, you feel so good I… Jesus Christ… stay just like that. Don’t move,” Steve commands. He tightens his grip on Bucky’s hips and hold him in place. His thrusts quicken, snapping his hips faster and faster, chasing yet another earth shattering orgasm. “Oh yeah, that’s it… right … fucking… theeeere!!” Steve comes with such force a single tear falls from his eye.     

Bucky collapses on top of his lover paying no mind to the mess he’s laying in. He can feel Steve’s softening cock is no longer inside him and he huffs out a sigh. Steve cups his cheeks and raises his head so they are looking eye to eye.

“You’re perfect. So goddamn perfect,” Steve whispers as he peppers Bucky’s face with kisses. “I don’t ever want to know a day without you in my life.”

Bucky’s eye widen with surprise. “Do you mean that?” he asks. “Do you really mean it, or is it the mind blowing sex we just had?” 

“I mean it. I love you, Bucky. No amount of sex, or even lack of, will ever change that fact”

“Move in with me!” he blurts out as he braces himself on his elbows. He looks Steve straight in the eye and repeats himself. “Move in with me. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to share my entire life with you. Please… say yes.” 

Steve is silent for a moment. It’s enough to make Bucky question himself. His smile falls as he realizes Steve isn’t responding as quickly as he’s hoped. “Okay, I get it. Too fast. I’m sorry.” He pushes against Steve’s chest and tries to get up. 

“Stop,” Steve says as he grabs Bucky’s arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hesitate. I was just shocked. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s fine. Really, I know I can get a little ahead of myself sometimes. I just…”

Before he can finish his sentence Steve places a finger over his lips to shush him.

“How about you hush and we get in the shower? Then once we’re all clean and dressed we can discuss who’s apartment we’re keeping and who’s going to have deal with the headache of sub-letting.”

A huge smile spreads across Bucky’s face. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

“Actually, I think I have the perfect solution to our little dilemma,” Steve says with a wink. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's solution includes a couple surprises.   
> One he never saw coming and one Tony will forever be thankful for.

Steve and Bucky invited their closest friends to join them in celebration of their “newly christened cohabitation” as Tony likes to refer to it. It’s actually been a few weeks since the official move but they were finally able to get everyone on the same page. Bucky has a work deadline to meet before they can enjoy the weekend, he just needs to concentrate. _Someone_ moving in down the hall has other ideas.

“Hey babe! Did you hear that? What the hell is goin’ on out there? It sounds like they’re dropping pianos!”

Bucky can hear a ruckus in the hallway outside their apartment door. He’s eager to get his work done before they head out to Shield and it’s distracting.

“I have to get this done before we leave. Go tell them to knock it off. Please!?”

“I’m not a hall monitor, Buck!” comes the reply from the other room. “Go tell ‘em yourself!”

“It’s your buddy making all that racket. You tell him!” 

Steve comes stomping out of the bedroom and stops inches from his annoyed boyfriend’s face. He looks angry but after a few seconds of stern glaring he cracks a smile and plants a forceful kiss on the luscious lips he can’t resist.  

“You know, we told him we’d help. We should probably make good on our promise.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on then. Give me a few to finish this up. I’ll be right there.”

“See? That’s why I love you so much. You’re extra sexy when you give in to me.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his laptop and mountain of paperwork next to it. How he got roped into joining the legal team for Stark Industries is beyond him. But Tony begged, Steve pouted and here we are. He’s only typed a few sentences when he hears Steve, out in the hallway, say, “Are you serious, Sam?!” He sounds more shocked than angry but Bucky figures he better go see what’s going on. 

He isn’t prepared for what he sees. Sam and Tony are carrying a large sofa and Sharon is standing behind them carrying two lamps.

“Umm, did I miss something?” is all he can think to say.

“Hey, Will & Grace, can this wait until we put the three thousand pound sofa down!?” Tony shouts.

They finish maneuvering the bulky furniture through the doorway and drop it in the living room. Sharon follows silently behind them and places the lamps on the floor. She’s not sure where Sam wants them and figures it’s as good a place as any. After carefully placing them down she realizes it got very quiet and all eyes are on her. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” she asks. 

“No, we’re wondering what’s going on here. That’s all.”

“Look Steve, I’m sorry I kept this from you,” Sam begins to explain as he shuts the door to his new apartment. “We started talking after you left the bar that night. We hit it off. I just figured we’d wait and see where it was going before we mentioned it to anyone.”

“Seems like Tony knows what’s going on.” Steve shakes his head and lets out a heavy sigh. “You were comfortable enough to let him in on your little secret.” 

“Whoa! Don’t involve me in this polyamorous nightmare!” Tony quips. “Actually, wait… is this polyamorous? If it is I might be interested.”

“TONY!”

“Settle down, Buckaroo. I’m only kidding! Well, I’m mostly kidding. It’s not my fault Steve has an ass that looks like it was chiseled outta marble and your eyes can cause panties, and boxer briefs, to spontaneously drop.”  

Sam rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen. Maybe some ice cold beers can settle this bunch down. He grabs the bottles and turns to find Sharon standing behind him. 

“Maybe I should just go. This is way more awkward than I thought it would be. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“No, wait. Come on, give me ten minutes. Ten minutes and I’ll have this sorted out. I promise,” he says as he hands her a beer and leans in for a quick kiss. 

“Okay, ten minutes. But only because I can’t resist those damn lips of yours.”

Sharon stays in the kitchen as Sam heads back to the living room trying not to spill the four beverages he’s carrying. He hears his friends mumbling to each other but they stop as soon as he enters the room. 

“Alright, let’s hear it. Get it all out in the open,” he says passing the bottles around. “Say what’s on your mind and then give me a chance to explain. That’s all I ask.” 

“Actually Sam,” Steve begins, “you don’t owe anyone an explanation.. If anything I owe Sharon an apology. I was rude.”

“How about we all start over?” Sam suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Sharon enters the room with a beer in her hand. “Hi everyone, I’m Sharon. I’m a Pisces. I like sunsets and long walks on the beach. My turn ons include…”

“Okay!! That’s enough of that!”

“Hang on Sammy, I wanna know what her turn ons include.” Tony turns away from Sam and winks at Sharon.

Sam puts his beer down and jumps on Tony’s back. The others laugh and watch as Tony swings around trying to shake Sam off. They make their way toward the living room, spinning, flailing and laughing, they also neglect to notice the lamps on the floor. 

After the crash the laughing stops for a moment… a brief moment… followed by hysterical belly laughs. 

“Come on man! I sublet my apartment to you and in less than an hour you’re already throwin’ hands and breaking furniture?” 

“He started it!”

“Yeah. yeah… so I did. Pick out new lamps… send me the bill.” Tony says. “But the Wonder Twins coulda helped a brother out. Fair weather friends, damn!”

“I’m a lawyer, remember, Sam? You wanna sue for assault, battery, destruction of property, and mental anguish?” Bucky asks trying not to laugh.

“I got you, babe. New lamps are in the Amazon cart,” Sharon adds. “And settle down, Bucky. Don’t give him any ideas”

“Girl, hush! We could sue and buy a damn lamp  _ factory _ !”

“And after I fire Barnes you can hire him as your personal attorney.”

Bucky whips his head around, eyes wide, mouth agape. “How dare you?” He grabs his chest and adds, “I’m hurt. You hurt me… I may never recover.” He notices Steve roll his eyes and can’t help but smirk. 

“How about we move these shenanigans down to Shield,” Steve offers. “Maybe on neutral ground there won’t be any more destruction.”

“Well, if there is, I’m sure Phil will start crackin’ skulls,” Bucky adds. “Actually, I think we owe Phil for a broken bar stool…”

“Or two!” Sam finishes Bucky’s sentence for him.

Tony opens the apartment door and begins to usher everyone out. “Okay let’s go. Move it. Move it. Mooove it!!” He’s had enough of the stalling. He just wants to get to their favorite bar and toast some nice cold drinks to his disgustingly happy friends. Maybe one of these days he’ll find someone that can put up with him. Just seems like a long shot the way his luck has been…

“Oh Steve, I forgot to tell you… we have an old friend joining us tonight,” Sam says as he pulls the apartment door closed behind him. 

“Who? Better be someone that can handle this group of misfits.”

“I think Pepper can hold her own, don’t you?”

“Pepper? What the hell kinda name is Pepper?” Tony asks Steve.

“I’m pretty sure you’re gonna like her, Tony. I’d bet my life on it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
